Gorilla
Gorilla - an animal that is the largest non-extinct primate Gorillas constitute the eponymous genus Gorilla, the largest extant genus of primate's by size. They are ground-dwelling, predominantly herbivorous ape's that inhabit the forests of central Africa. The DNA of gorillas is highly similar to that of a human, from 95–99% depending on what is counted, and they are the next closest living relatives to humans after the bonobo and common chimpanzee. Details Gorilla warfare There is a famous copypasta where someone wrote about "gorilla warfare", a typo of "guerrilla warfare".https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/navy-seal-copypasta The following is a "counter-copypasta": : Why is it that you demand I tell you what I had said when it is written in the text of the post number you quoted? Can you not read? And I am not a bitch, I have a girlfriend and I treat her well. I don’t believe in fighting, so you being in the Navy Seals is a characteristic I deem unimportant. Obviously your ego is more important than your being, since you keep track of rough estimates of your psychotic rampage victims to later relay to strangers. I am assuming you mean guerrilla warfare. Since gorilla warfare is more of a comedic thought I just conjured in my head. In light of your apparent illiteracy, I can’t help but ask, how do you go about wiping my existence of the face of the Earth if you can’t spell? In your cutesy jetliner armed with tittie missiles? Explain the physics of a missile to me in clear detail, from the air it soars through to the mechanisms of triggering the explosion. You know about as much as your literacy. Go ahead page your secret spies for duty, it will be a lost mission because my data is completely secure. I’m hidden behind the curtains of the internet. If you can be anywhere, anytime, I expect you in your goofy jetliner and your fellow spies at my door in 3, 2, 1…oh sorry. Nothing. You call my life sad when your life is just one giant exaggeration: inflating your ego to ethereal heights by making assumptions about people that aren’t true as a means of intimidation (comedic intimidation, might I add) and putting people down left, right and centre. Your the guy who fronts the virility online to make up for that which you lack in person. Another thing about you is that you cannot reason : ---- : : Dude are you for fucking real right now? You have got to be kidding me you fucking faggy piece of shit. I bet 1000 dollars you are a fucking liar. You fuckin guido tool douchebag. :# You are too young and shitty to even graduate from school :# In case you did. How many blowjobs did you give to graduate? :# Secret raids on Al-Quaeda? I bet you only sucked Osama's dick :# 300 confirmed kills? I think you meant 300 confirmed anal sex with men :# It's Guerrilla warfare, you fucking ass douchebag cunt :# You think your cool for getting trolled for reading this? :# I don't give a fuck if you come to my house with your spy bitches, I will beat the fuck out of you :# Only with your bare hands? I bet you can only do handjobs, fag :# The entire arsenal? you are a fucking faggot lier :# If your SO badass, than why are you on /b/? :# You better watch yourself because I will fucking hunt you down myself. References This tag implicates ape. Category:Redpill Category:Rule34.xxx